Drabbles for All!
by Akiame Harbinger
Summary: Furuba, Gravitation, Weiss Kreuz, Yami no Matsuei, DragonLance, FF7:AC, Saiyuki, Ouron HS Host Club, and Princess Princess fandoms accepted. Review with pairing and starter word, and I'll write up a drabble for you. Once I have a few written, I'll post t
1. Chapter 1

_Give me a pairing and a word and I will write a few lines of drabble for it. _

Please keep the fandoms to Weiss Kreuz, Saiyuki, Yami no Matsuei, Fruits Basket and Gravitation. Cross over's are fine, but in those fandoms only. Post a comment on this story and I'll write up the drabble. As soon as I get a few pages of drabbles done this way, I'll post them up as the next chapter!

Keep them coming, this is fun!

* * *

Goku/Hakuryu + beer Not terribly happy with the outcome, but it's okay! 

Goku yawned widely as he came back to consciousness then looked up at the bed that the red head of their team was currently snoring on. Beer cans lay all over their shared room. It seems Gojyo had a rough night. Goku blinked blearily around the room and caught the sound of yet another snore. He crawled towards the other bed and watched Sanzo sleep, as well. Goku and Hakkai had the floor. Drawing straws sucked. Especially when you loose.

Goku fell over backwards when his stomach growled again. He'd been stealing drinks from both Gojyo and Sanzo's beers all night long when the two were fighting. Drinking gives him the munchies. Even more than usual! A squeak near his ear made him sit up and look back down at the floor. Poor Hakuryu was sprawled on the floor near Hakkai. The little dragon looked up at Goku and squeaked again then wobbled around, pushing beer cans into a pile.

Goku laughed hard, watching the poor little thing pushing the cans. Hakkai must not have been watching over him very well. Hakuryu was drunk!

THUNK A fan smashed onto the top of Goku's head, mumbling from the blond proving he'd done it in his sleep. Goku pouted then helped Hakuryu clean up the room quietly. Damn fan. Aughta tear it up...

* * *

Aya/Ken + motorcycle I love this drabble, if I do say so myself! XD 

"Okay, now rev it up a bit."

The motorcycle made a screeching noise and Ken yelped from his spot with his head underneath it. The red head blinked down at his teammate on the floor, "Did I do something wrong?"

Ken grumbled and sat up, face full of oil. He tugged out a rag from his monkey suit pocket and wiped off his face, "Yes, you did..." He stood up and pointed at the handle, "THAT is the brakes. THAT is the acceleration. And THAT is my booster button. When I say rev, I mean accelerate, not booster." He gave the red head a glare.

Aya held back a smirk. Of course he knew that. But Ken looked so adorable all dirty and angry. Delicious. He'd have to make it up to the brunette later.

* * *

Yohji/Schu + cigarettes This is also a good one!

Yohji smirked as a pale hand waved at the smoke wafting from his cigarette, Schu's fingers pushing at his face afterwards. Yohji leaned back in his crouching position, "I caught you. Don't you owe me something?"

Schuldich glowered at him from his own crouch on the floor, entangled in thin filament wire, "I said you had to catch me fairly, katchen, not like this. I never said you could use the wires."

Yohji chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette before answering him, smoke pouring out of his mouth and nose as he talked, "All you said was that I had to catch you. You never specified how. You owe me something."

Schu rolled his eyes with a deep sigh, "Fine, you can have the damn Twinkie. For gott's sake."

Yohji grinned and reached into the man's pocket to dig out his favorite snack and push it into his own pocket then released the wires, "See you next mission, Schu!" He hurried off down the hallway as Schu growled after him and stood up to brush the wires off. Game over.

Schu: 9, Yohji: 2

"Next time, Kudou..."

* * *

Tsuzuki/Tatsumi + Cinnabons Puppies!

Tsuzuki was in full puppy mode, large wet eyes watching Tatsumi, yellow puppy ears down as if chastised, yellow fluffy tail drooping, swishing lightly from side to side. The purple eyed man sat at the table, watching Tatsumi eat his Cinnabon intently.

Tatsumi glanced at him as he pushed the dessert fork full of 'bon in his mouth. The puppy whined lightly. Tatsumi only smiled and took another bite. Tsuzuki dropped his chin onto his yellow paws on the table, crystal-like tears falling from his wide eyes.

Tatsumi swallowed his bite and patted the cloth napkin at his lips before speaking to the puppy, "This is what you get for skipping out on our date, Tsuzuki. It's a punishment I'm more than happy to mete out to you." He watched Tsuzuki bury his face into his paws and smirked.

* * *

Kyo/Haru + leeks Another I'm not too happy with, but it's alright.

Kyo whirled into his cousin's house like a tornado, yelling about a disgusting thing in his mouth and needing to get rid of the taste. Shigure looked up from his newspaper and blinked at the newly broken door only to see Haru step in with a light smile, "What happened this time, Ha-chan?"

Haru shrugged lightly and pushed his hands into the pockets of his black leather pants, the white trench being pushed back slightly by the motion, "He didn't like the fact that I brought leeks with me to our latest fight. They were my secret weapon, see. But I didn't think he'd get so angry." Haru smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his sore head.

Kyo screamed and dumped bucket of cold water over Haru's head. It seemed the fight wasn't over. And the looser was Shigure's living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Chapter 2! Thanks for your reviews and support, I really appreciate it.

Keep the reviews coming and Ch3 wll be up soon! But I have no more drabbles to work on at the moment... : (

* * *

From: Zyrii  
Ran/Omi + anything I like it! Too cute, though I've never done this pairing before.

"Isn't there anything to do around here?" Omi nearly bounced in his seat. Ran knew he shouldn't have let the boy drink a LARGE cappuccino.

The red head sighed and looked at his watch, "Omi, we still have a half an hour before we can leave." He looked back out the window he'd been staring out of for the past hour. Yohji and Ken were in the other building, doing some infiltration for just one target. Ran and Omi were back up only and not needed unless called on. Ran now regretted that he chose to sit in the coffee shop instead of the arcade that Omi wanted to sit in. He took a sip of his own Decaf and eyed the boy across from him.

Omi pouted for only a moment then stood up quickly as if a bee stung his butt, "I have to do something!" The boy resolutely took a few steps towards the red head. Ran blinked as the boy stuck out one long, gentle finger from each hand and pushed up the red heads lips into a smile, "WAI! You should do that more often!"

Ran rolled his eyes and batted at his fingers before blushing just the tiniest bit. He took a deep breath as he looked back out the window, "Let's.. go for a walk. They should be done in there by now..." He stood up as the boy bounced again... it was going to be a long night.

* * *

From: Scelestes  
Crawford/Aya + rabbit Oooooh, angst!

Aya slipped around the corner, his dark leather trench swirling with him then stopping as the red head froze with his back to the wall.

This mission was certainly not going as planned. Ken and Farfarello had battled each other into another room. Omi was hopefully in the computer room already and hacking for the files asked by the mission report. Yohji was supposed to take care of the guards that were guarding the main target's room. -HE- was not in the plans, though.

Crawford. Aya narrowed his eyes and listened intently. He heard nothing. Not over his own slightly labored breathing, that is.

Crawford had met him on the steps, that infuriating smirk on his face.

"It is good to see you again, Abyssinian," he had said as he started down the stairs. Aya, of course, tried to go through him, but the pre-cog knew exactly what was on his mind and blocked him. Crawford had grabbed his chin and smirked even more, his other hold holding Aya's wrist (and therefore katana) in a vice grip. He had leaned in as if to kiss the red head, then chuckled as Aya ripped himself away from the man with a rapid punch that was already ducked when he thought about it.

Aya had fled to find another way up. One that wasn't blocked by the pre-cog. Hens, his current situation, hiding around a corner and waiting. He lifted a gloved hand to touch at his lips. Even though Crawford hadn't kissed him, he could feel a touch there. Was it Schuldich playing with his head? He shook his head roughly and stalked down the hall again. He felt like a rabbit, and Crawford's the hunter. The red head snorted to himself. The night's not over. We'll see who's the hunted one by the end of this mission.

* * *

From: ExtremeToast  
Terazuma Hajime/Kurosaki Hisoka + honey Ashamed I had to look up who Terazuma was… : (

Terazuma grumbled to himself as he strung his bow and looked around suspiciously. Those damn girls weren't above coming around here to bug him even when it was no where near the time for the tournament. He didn't get much time to practice, so he took whatever he could get. Hopefully no one will come around and disturb him this time. He took up his stance and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out as he cleared his mind of those stupid females. When he opened them again his bow was already up and drawn. He sighted down the arrow and adjusted his aim, then shot the arrow straight into the middle of the target.

"Tsuzuki, you idiot!"

Terazuma cringed as he heard someone yell those words then looked around, once again angry at being disturbed. He spotted Hisoka as the boy stormed past the dojo, something gooey all over his chin and cheeks. Hisoka stopped and turned as he felt eyes on him, angry and ready to yell at whoever it was, but stopped and blinked at the near stranger, "T… Terazuma…"

Terazuma blinked back at him then laughed. He hasn't laughed this hard in a long time. Hisoka had honey all over his chin and cheek, and Terazuma could only guess that it came from Tsuzuki being a klutz with his food again. Hisoka glared at him so cutely that he only laughed harder, nearly falling over in his enthusiasm.

Hisoka glared for another moment then gave him a mean looking smirk and lifted a finger to wipe off some honey from his cheek. He stuck the now sticky finger into his mouth and suckled on it. Terazuma stopped his laughing. In fact, he had to turn his back on the boy before he turned monster. Hisoka won!

* * *

From: Mixie  
Aya/Omi + dye Realized I can't write Omi POV... : (

Omi poked his head through the kitchen door and watched Aya secretively. The man was leaning his back against the counter and frowning at a box in his hand, a towel beside him on the counter with red splotches on it. Omi's mouth gaped as he realized the box in the "red head's" hand was a hair dye kit... color? Porsche Red.

Omi gasped even though he tried not to make a sound. Aya wasn't a natural red head? Aya looked up at him and blinked, "Ah.. I didn't know you were there." He set the box down nonchalantly and went to the sink to get a glass of water.

Omi just stared for a moment then pointed a shaky finger at the kit,

"Is that... are you...?"

Aya looked over at him for a moment then at the offending box. He quickly looked back to Omi with a light growl, "It's not mine."

Omi's eyes were huge saucers by now, "Wow... Yohji was right!"

"Yohji's never right... about what?"

"About your hair not being your natural color!"

Aya growled again, "He's wrong. I am a natural red head."

Omi giggled, "Prove it!"

Aya glared at him for a moment then took the boy's wrist and dragged him into the bathroom, ala Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket, an anime episode he'd watched with Ken a while ago.

Omi came out looking like a ghost had attacked him while Aya smirked in the bathroom before closing the door.

The box? Oh, Manx left it there.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are nuts! Give me crack pairings with crack words, why don't you? You guys rock.

Lots of Aya in this one. You guys must really like the red head. This stupid editing thing on here isn't letting me put in stars, colons or equal signs. Guh...

From: Einsam  
Is it okay to ask for more than one story (though at different times, of course)? -----> Yes, of course! Just give me time to breathe! One a chapter, please!

From: Mixie  
Wow - Thank you for Aya-Omi-Dye! It is funny, just as I expected. And don't be upset, it doesn't have to be POV, right? 'Yohji's never right' - this sounds so much like Aya LOL ----> Thankies muchly. I like writing comedy, takes less thinking for me. Can you tell I'm a Ken fan like that?

From: ExtremeToast  
OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! THAT WAS SO CUTE! I COULD KISS YOU FOR WRITING THAT! -SMOCHIES - ----> -faints- I have a fangirl... -squees and glomps her-

* * *

From: Einsam  
Crawford/Schuldig/Ran + ice cream is LOL! 

Crawford came home to find Schuldich laughing. That's never a good sign. He sighed and rubbed at his forehead for a moment then knocked on the orange haired man's door and opened it without invitation, "What is so funny?"

Schuldich grinned up at him from his position on his bed, lying on his back with his head hanging off the foot of it, "Kittens are fun."

Crawford raised an eyebrow, "Hmmmm?"

Schu only went on grinning. Crawford rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him then moved to sit beside him on the bed, leaning down to put his face closer to Schu's, "Will you tell me what's going on or do I have to punish you?"

Schu snickered then moved his head just enough to kiss him lightly, "Ran's secret. I know it."

Crawford smirked, believing this to be his chance to break up Weiss for good, "And that is?"

"Ice cream."

Crawford blinked, the smirk vanishing, "Excuse me?"

"His favorite things to do after a mission is eat ice cream and angst over it all." Schu broke out into laughter again, feet kicking in the air as he belted it out.

Crawford sighed and rubbed at his forehead again before getting up and simply leaving. Ice cream. Right.

* * *

From: Mixie  
Continuation (Aya/Omi + Dye) - Yohji/Aya + dye is Poor Omiitchi! 

Yohji yawned as he went into the kitchen. The place seems to be deserted. Aren't Omi and Aya supposed to be around? Ken was probably out in the park kicking that dumb ball around with a bunch of dirty kids. Good thing the shop was closed on Sundays! He blinked as he noticed a box on the counter and picked it up to look it over. A hair dye kit?

Aya opened the door and spotted the blond. He only rolled his eyes before leaving the kitchen again and hurrying towards the steps. Yohji followed him with a grin, "Ayaaaaa! Is this yours, you lying S.O.B?" Aya, of course, ignored him, as he went up the steps.

Yohji stopped as he noticed Omi standing at the window, pale faced and dazed, "What's wrong with you, chibi?"

Omi slowly turned his dazed gaze to the blond, "Aya... he's a red head..."

"Yeaaaaah...?" Yohji wriggled the dye box at him then merely blinked as Omi fainted. "Eh? Omiitchi?"

* * *

From: ExtremeToast  
Farfarello/Aya + cactus is -snickers- Yeah…. 

On a warm and sunny early afternoon, when the others are out to lunch, Aya likes to sit behind the counter and relax, all alone, without anyone calling him boring or uptight. It helped that the stream of customers was down to null today. He flipped the page of his favorite magazine and began reading about Central American Indians. Fascinating, really.

The bells chimed and he looked up to see who entered the shop, "Welcome to the Kon..." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at the eye-patched man who came through the door, "What do you want?"

"A cactus." Farf blinked his one eye at him and smiled almost innocently.

Aya shivered at the sight. Disturbing was the first word that came to mind. His eyes flicked to their small display of cacti in the corner, "Over there. Hurry up and choose one, pay then get out."

Farf moved that way slowly, "Don't you want to know why I want a cactus?"

Aya blinked at him in confusion for a moment then shivered again, "No." He didn't want to know where the man would stick it or who he would torture with it... or how, for that matter.

Farf shrugged and bent over a bit to look at all the cacti they have here, "Don't you have any taller ones?"

Aya rolled his eyes and covered his face with a hand. Seems like it'll be a long afternoon... hopefully the others will come back soon.

* * *

From: southpaw  
Schuldig/Aya + Zoo is Can't see either of them in a REAL zoo… 

"Geeeeeeezus… this place is a fucking zoo!" Ken's voice crackled too loudly over Aya's earpiece and he pushed it aside with a bit of disgust. There really were more guards that they had thought would be here, and just the fact that some of the floors were slippery with blood made Aya want to get out of here all the more quickly.

Unfortunately he currently had a smirking German opposite him and blocking the door out of the little office he'd found the last target in. His katana was between the two bodies, pointed directly at Schuldich's throat, but that never stopped the telepath before.

Schu took a small step closer, "A zoo, huh, Kenken? I guess he's the tiger. But you, Ran-chan… such a cute little kitten." He reached out a hand….

Only to get it slashed at by the sword. Schu jerked his hand back just in time then chuckled, "I'm determined, liebe, to make you mine. No mind tricks, just like we promised." He winked and took a few steps back with that infuriating grin on his face.

Aya took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the man, "Move. I'm leaving."

"As you wish, liebe." Schu stepped to one side.

"What does that mean? Liebe?"

"It means 'my love' when you call someone that."

Aya humphed at him then stepped carefully around him, keeping the sword pointed at him at all times. He got to the door and paused, then smirked back at the German, "I like playing hard to get." And with that he was gone, hurrying down the hall to get out of the building, leaving Schu to chuckle and hop out the 3rd floor window.

* * *

From: Crimson1  
Haru/Yuki + bath is GAH! Teh Cuteness! 

Yuki sighed as he relaxed in the old fashioned bath. He leaned back on a towel over the rim and closed his eyes. Outside the small window, Haru fed another small log onto the fire heating Yuki's water, "You know, you have to do this for me later."

Yuki smiled to himself, "Hai, hai."

Haru glanced up at the window at Yuki's relaxed tone of voice, then smiled to himself as well and hugged his knees to his chest. It was good to know he was one of the reasons the rat was relaxing around people. Tohru-san, of course was the biggest reason. Haru made a mental note to thank the girl later. She won't know what he means, but that's okay.

He pushed at the embers with a stick and watched them glow, "Ne.. Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you go with me to get teriyaki later?"

"... Yeah."

Haru smiled again and pushed one more little log onto the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen, most of these are a bit short! But these are my ideas, have fun and give me more to do!

* * *

From: Crimson1  
Well...the Haru/Yuki was cute...but I was thinking more of a black Haru encounter. Oh, and that Farf/Ran +cactus was brilliant. ---> Then you must be more specific in character selection if you wanted Black Haru! And thankies. 

From: Einsam  
Thank you! Loved itIf I could post another request (as long as it's not too much trouble) Takatori/Ran + flowers. I want to see how you can work with that Kills Reiji repeatedly ----> Sure, you can request more! Once per chapter, please. So glad you like my drabbles!

* * *

From: Crimson1  
Black Haru/Yuki + Hug is -Snicker- 

Haru had fallen back onto his butt when the girl glomped onto Yuki in a tight hug. The Yuki Haru was about to kiss. For the first time. That tramp! She can't have Yuki! Black Haru rose to his feet and slammed a fist into the wall the two boys had been leaning against, effectively grabbing the girl's attention from all the smoke. Even Black Haru had enough marts to know he had to get her away from the mouse in the clothing on the floor. He advanced on her and growled at her, "You made me drop the smoke bomb! Now Yuki will be mad! I'm going to slam your pretty little face into the wall!"

The girl screeched and ran down the hallway, completely terrified of the ox. Black Haru humphed and slammed his other fist into the wall without running after her. For once the curse didn't take long to come full circle and in the next moment Yuki was putting his clothes back on, "Haru, you need to calm down. She meant no harm."

Haru turned on him, caught a bit off guard by his half nakedness, but that never stopped him before. He simply grabbed up the mouse's chin and kissed him. Yuki's beautiful eyes went large before closing, arms draping around Haru's neck. Black Haru broke the kiss to smirk at him, "Yuki is mine. She cannot have you."

* * *

From: Medusa Davenport  
Ran/Ken + a truly heinous lamp is -cackle- I love Ran/Ken the most. 

Ken eyed the lamp in Ran's hands, "Oh, come on, you can't mean it."

Ran looked down at the artfully colorful Tiffany lamp in his hands then back up at his brunette lover, "Ken, it's art. It's beautiful."

Ken wrinkled his nose, "Aya.. I mean Ran. That thing is a ..." He wrinkled his nose even more, then one could see the light bulb go on behind his, "It's a truly heinous lamp!"

Ran blinked at him then smirked, "You've been reading my word of the day calendar again."

Ken growled at him then slumped in defeat, "Please don't put that thing in our room! It's OUR room, shouldn't we both like the contents?"

Ran sighed then looked at the lamp again, "How about we put it in your old room. We'll make the room into a library and game room."

Ken blinked at him suspiciously then grinned and nodded, "Sure thing, Ran!" After all, breaking lamps is what soccer balls are for when called upon to do so!

* * *

From: Einsam  
Takatori/Ran + flowers is meh... 

Ran took a sip of his favorite tea as he sat in his favorite cafe. It was his favorite time of day, too, early evening. Time to relax and find something to do for the night before bed. Perhaps he'll take in an old movie at the theater later.

The little bells above the cafe door rang and he looked up to see who it was that came in. Habit, really. He blinked as the older man went the counter to order something for himself, carrying a bouquet of yellow and white flowers with a card marked "Ouka". Ran stood up with a glare. It's him. Takatori. That bastard was in HIS cafe, ordering HIS tea. Ran's hand swayed towards his hip where, of course, no katana hung. His fingers curled as if around the hilt then closed into a fist as he forced himself to sit down again.

Takatori ordered his tea to go and picked up the cup with the cover before turning to leave the cafe. He passed Ran's table again and actually nodded to him without a hint of recognition in his eyes. Ran only glared at him. Takatori shrugged it off and left. Ran reminded himself that he's in public and there was no way he could attack the man without being seen. But ooooooh how he wanted to...

This was no longer Ran's favorite cafe. The tea tastes bitter there.

* * *

From: Mixie  
Well, now you just have to add Ken and make it a series.  
Aya/Ken + dye is RANKEN! 

Within a few minutes, Aya heard a knock at his door. He opened the door and peeked out at who it was then opened the door and blinked at the boy, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ken crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him strangely, "I think you killed Omi. Yohji's got him on the couch and is fanning him. "What did you do to him?"

Aya hid a smirk as he looked down a bit, "He asked if I was a real red head."

Ken blinked, waiting for more of the story as his imagination took over the rest. He gasped and put a hand over his mouth, large sea green eyes staring at Aya, "You're joking! You did that?"

Aya finally looked up at him with that smirk, "Have you known me to joke, Kenken?" He grabbed the stunned boy's wrist, tugging him into the room to prove to the boy exactly what Ken knew all along.

Aya really is a natural red head.

* * *

From: Mixie  
Hisoka/Hijiri + wine is Poor 'Soka! 

"No, I'm not lying!" Hisoka gave Hijiri a light glare.

Hijiri waggled the bottle of wine at him, "Come on, 'Soka! No one can pass out from just one sip!"

"I'm telling you its true! I can't have any!" He waved his hands in front of the bottle, almost warding it off.

"Mooouuuu..." The slightly drunk Hijiri pushed the bottle into the boy's hands and let go, making Hisoka hold onto it if he didn't want it to smash onto the bed between them.

Hisoka grabbed onto it and sighed as he eyed the other boy, "You don't believe me?" Hijiri shook his head, cheeks slightly pink from drinking. Hisoka rolled his eyes and glared at the bottle for a moment, then lifted the bottle and took a nice long gulp from the bottle before pushing it back into the other boy's hands. They blinked at each other for a moment, and then Hisoka simply fell over backwards onto the bed.

Hijiri blinked and poked his leg, "'Soka?" A light snore met his ears and he nearly fell off the bed in giggles. Perhaps drinking with Hisoka wasn't the best idea after all.

* * *

From: ExtremeToast  
K/Sakano + video games is LOL 

The cigarette hung out of K's lips as he stared at the TV screen, the remote control in his hands sweaty and bashed a bit. Sakano sat beside him, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He'd just finished his famous tornado impression. He'd won. Again.

K looked over at him with a sigh, "Look. Just because you beat me three times in a row doesn't mean you're any good. It just means that I haven't played this game before. Hiroshi should never have leant it to me..." He looked back to the screen and pouted to himself.

Sakano smiled at him brightly; glad the gun was across the room and out of reach, "Hai, hai, K-san. Perhaps you should get in some practice while I go to my meetings tomorrow."

K scowled at him, "Don't make me get the pistol."

Sakano stopped smiling, "Yes, of course... However, that was not a perfect game on my part. Let's play again." He picked up his own controller and hit start.

K fell over backwards, "I refuse!" He definitely didn't want to be beaten again! It was a fighting game for god's sake! He should rule at those!


	5. Chapter 5

**_N E W_** -- Now accepting Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children or the game, and Bleach as drabble requests. Please try to stay in the main characters, though, especially on Bleach. I've only seen up to ep 40 or so even though there are 50 out now. I'll catch up, promise!

Read and review more often, people! I took so long in getting this one outbecause I was waiting for more requests. But I think I'll just put these up anyway, even though it's less than usual.

* * *

From: ExtremeToast 

I wonder what game they were playing... I also passed out in gym, so I got to come home early! Fuckin' heat stroke sucks, but by God I had to read and review your ficcie! --- I think they were playing Pocket Fighters! XD Wow, I hope you're feeling better! You don't have to risk your health to be my fangirl, you know!

From: Nasim

Aww these are so cute! If it's okay can I put in a request for two. Three. Wow that's a lot I hope that's okay! --- Wow, is right. Two is alright but three? I'll do them this time, but next time go easy on me! (Although if I get as little reviews as this time, perhaps this is okay.)

From: Crimson1

Yay! Thankies. I will remember to be more specific next time. I am currently sending a friend to this fic, so you should have more requests soon. So cute. And I just love this idea! --- Wow, thanks for telling your friends to read! -feels loved- I'm not stopping you from doing this yourself, you know. I got it from a 'meme' on LJ.

* * *

From: ExtremeToast 

Tohma/Sakano + threesome

Sakano gazed out the large widow at the front of the cafe, definitely phased and dazed by what he'd just heard. Tohma sat across from him, one leg elegantly crossed over another as he stirred his coffee and watched the producer.

Sakano's mind was turning and everyone could see the steam coming from his ears as the gears turned. Another threesome? Would that even work? Is it possible to have two threesomes all at once? He'd had enough with Hiro and Shuiichi, does he have to do it again?

Tohma sighed lightly and reached over to pat his hand lightly, "Sakano, are you listening to me?"

Sakano blinked and looked at him sheepishly, "Yes, Sachou..."

Tohma smiled brightly, leaving his hand there on the other mans, "It's just another band, Sakano. Just because it has three members doesn't mean it's doomed to be a repeat of your stressful Bad Luck days. Besides, the lead singer isn't as energetic and the guitarist isn't so..." Sexy is what he wanted to say, but that wouldn't be right at this moment, "Uh... outgoing." He smiled again at the new look of horror in Sakano's eyes. It's always fun giving Sakano new jobs.

* * *

From: Nasim 

Farf/Ken + Alarm Clock

Farf was currently huddled against the open window arms up to cover his head, "Would you knock that off?" Even more items flew at his body from the enraged nearly-20-year-old brunette who owned this room. Such items as a stuffed soccer ball, a real soccer ball, a trophy and an alarm clock were flying through the air to hit the Schwartz member.

Farf caught the alarm clock and blinked at it, "Is it really that late? I had no idea." Ken rolled his eyes with a growl, "Get out! It's too late for you to come visiting and I'm tired! Besides, I still don't trust you."

Farf sighed lightly and dropped the hand still holding the alarm clock to his side, "You don't? That's probably a good idea." He nodded to emphasize the smarts in Ken's head.

Ken blinked back at him then rolled his eyes again and picked up the lamp. He quietly set that back down then picked up a book and threw it at the patch bearing man. Farf only batted that down with a sigh, "Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone. For now. Expect me tomorrow at a more manageable time for the both of us." He climbed out the window. With Ken's alarm clock. Ken growled again and flopped back into bed, finally realizing he was only wearing his boxers for the unexpected visitation.

* * *

From: Nasim 

Newly white Haru/Kyo/Shigure + Door

Extremely bright light was all the orange haired boy could see as he stared up at the summer blue sky from his position on his back in the grass. That light was blocked out by two shadows leaning over him, one waving a fan at him and the other looking just a bit confused. Kyo blinked up at Shigure and Haru, "What just happened?"

Shigure shook his head, "You two destroyed my house again, that's what."

Haru looked apologetic as he smiled down to the cat, "I kicked you. Through the door. Are you alright?"

Kyo blinked up at Haru, "You ... you kicked me?"

Haru nodded, still smiling happily, "Yep. Did I hurt you?"

"Hell no!" Kyo bolted up and tackled white Haru to the ground, sitting on his stomach as the ox 'oomph'ed. "This did not happen, you hear me, stupid ox? You did not land a hit on me at all. You tell anyone and I'll scalp you!"

Haru only smiled contentedly up at him, "Yes, but Shigure knows." Shigure smiled just as happily and inched his way back into the house. Kyo bolted after him. After all, everyone knows that Shigure has the biggest mouth in the family.

* * *

From: Nasim 

Tatsuha/Ryuichi + It dosen't matter

Ryuichi looked at himself in the mirror, sticking his tongue out at himself with a giggle, "What do you think of this hat, Tats-chan?"

Tatsuha watched him with a smile, but the boy's constant questions were finally getting on his nerves. If he'd known that shopping with him would be this tiring and taxing, he might not have come along, "It looks fine, Ryu-chan. It doesn't matter what you wear, you're always gorgeous."

Ryuichi snickered and tossed the hat back onto the mannequin head it came from and looked over his shoulder at Tatsuha, "Well thank you! That was nice of you to say." He stepped closer to the younger man.

Tatsuha's eyes widened slightly as he watched the man approach. Was he finally going to get his thanks for carrying all of these shopping bags?

Ryuichi pushed up to tippy-toes and kissed Tatsuha on the cheek. The man nearly fell over in joy! Ryuichi giggled at the look on his face then danced away to try on other hats and ask for Tatsuha's opinions of them.


	6. Chapter 6

I seem to be taking longer and longer between chapters here. Sorry, lovies! I'll try to do better from now on! Please take care of me! bow

* * *

From: Crimson1 

All wonderful again. The Ken/Farf one was really funny, and poor Kyo on his back. ha! ----- -blush- I'm so glad you're all still reading! I really didn't think this would keep going like this! And HOLY COW! You wrote Kind des Schicksals ! That story roXx0r5, man! Write more!

From: ExtremeToast

And I would risk life and limb to be your fangirl! And thank you for hoping I was feeling better, I am! How about Cid/Vincent+ angst materia. ------ Aww, thanks much! I'm glad you're feeling better, and YAY for first FF7 drabble! I don't know much about Cid, but I'll do my best.

From: Nasim

Oh my god I love them they're perfect! So I think a sequel to the Farf/Ken would be funny but have it be Farf/Ran/Ken + the "Truly heinous lamp" From MD's Ran/Ken 'cause it seemed to me that that lamp and the one referred to here are one and the same. ---- You caught me! 0-0 Wow, you're a smart one. And I'm glad you like my writing so much. Thanks for the compliments!

From: xKokurox

I'd like to see some of your actual stories. I'm going to go see if I can find one! ----- I actually have two stories on here. One, I think, should stay a one shot, so I'll probably delete that second chapter.

From: La Varla-chan

I especially like your Weiss Kreuz drabble skills. Your take on Aya is really fun to read. I'll request what I think will be the first one for Bleach. ----- Thank you very much! Yay! Bleach! Goodness, Byakuya, huh? I'll do my best! bows

* * *

From: Crimson1 

Goku x Sanzo + nightmare

Goku got up from the bed and lifted his nose in the air. He could practically see the aroma of cooking and frying food as if it were a smoke luring him out of his bedroom and down the hallway of the inn they were staying in. His feet dragged but his nose stayed in the air as he walked, arms dragging like the monkey that damn water sprite keeps calling him. He made his slow way into the dining room where the food all sat on the table, spread out like a feast. Only for him! He attacked the food and started to eat but suddenly all the food in his mouth turned to ash and he spat it all out. He picked up a chicken leg and stuffed it into his mouth to suck off the delicious meat, but that, too, turned to ash and he spat it all out. Everything was turning to ash! Including the table!

Goku screamed as he sat up in bed, clutching the blanket to his chest.

Sanzo woke up in the bed next to his and lifted his head to glare at him. Goku whimpered as he remembered the taste, "What a nightmare!"

Sanzo merely rolled his eyes and turned his back to him to fall back to sleep.

* * *

From: ExtremeToast 

Cid/Vincent+ angst materia

Cid happily (for him, at least) bopped the bow on the top of the gaudily wrapped gift he held in his hands. It was a gag gift for Vincent, but he was sure the other man wouldn't find it funny in the least. He found very little funny, really, even the jokes Cid keeps telling him. It's a good thing this was a party with plenty of people around, so Vincent couldn't attack him without someone seeing it.

He handed the box to Vincent once through the door and smiled as the man gave him wide eyes. Vincent looked down at the small box then unwrapped it and opened it up. A puke green orb flashed in the light and Vincent blinked at it. He looked back up at the grinning blond, who was obviously expecting some scathing remark. Vincent just sighed, "I already have one of these angst materia equipped, Cid. In fact, it has already divided."

Cid simply blinked as the darker haired man walked away from him,

"Wha?"

* * *

From: Nasim 

Far/Ran/Ken + the "Truly heinous lamp"

The next time Farf tried to climb into the kitten's window he made sure the boy was asleep first. The covers were pulled up tight to the boy's chin and he looked awfully lumpy under there... had he gained weight? Farf stepped into the room and made his silent way towards the bed only to find a katana in his face. He blinked as the red head rose from behind Ken, bare chested in the bed, obviously having been snuggling him quite close before Farf came in.

Ran narrowed his eyes at him, "Why are you here?" Ken sat up beside him, careful not to get in the way of the katana, a satisfied smirk on his lips that finally Farf will get his dues for sneaking in here.

Farf blinked at the unwavering sword point near his nose and admired the sharpness of the blade, his one yellow eye traveling from tip to hilt, "Actually, I wanted to visit Kenken... alone."

Ran snorted, "Not going to happen."

Farf lifted his eye up to Ran's face, "But he's mine."

Ran's eyes widened a bit, but that's the only reaction he gave. Ken, of course, got angry and started throwing things at him again. A new alarm clock, the soccer ball again. He reached to pick up the lamp.

"Ken." It was a warning sound from Ran who turned narrow eyes onto his lover instead of the patched one.

Ken pouted at the red head, "But I told you! It's a truly heinous lamp!"

Ran rolled his eyes. Ken set the lamp down again, then turned his glare onto Farf. With both kittens glaring at him all of a sudden, Farf decided he wasn't wanted here.

* * *

From: Nasim 

Sanzo/Hakkai + a map

"Would you slow down already?" Sanzo's voice almost came out a growl as Jeep hurtled down a bumpy hill. Hakkai smiled lightly and pushed on the brake, but their decent only slowed a bit. Gravity did the rest of it, along with Jeep's tiredness. They'd been lost for several days now, but still heading west as best as they could. They needed to find a town, and soon, before Goku's stomach and Gojyo's cancerous lungs get the better of all four of them.

The map flapped in the wind until Jeep finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Sanzo huffed and tried to smooth it out again so that he could read the tiny city names and find out where they are. Blessedly the other two were sleeping in the back seat, so silence reigned. Sanzo took a moment to appreciate the fact then glanced at Hakkai, "We're not lost."

Hakkai simply smiled again, "No, of course not. You're leading us in the right direction." Riiiiiight.

* * *

From: xKokurox 

Ran x Farf x Nagi + Inappropriate timing

Ran crept along the wall in the darkness, following faint sounds he heard on the mission. They were to clear out the building by any means possible before destroying it and the noises only meant there were more people to scare out. He slid up to a closed door and paused, nope not here.

He moved across the hall silently and paused against another door, here we are. There seems to be whispering. He leaned back as a laugh came through the door, mad yet full of mirth. Ran blinked then put his ear to the door and listened for a moment. The sounds of papers falling to the floor, along with a hard thud of something hitting the floor after it. A giggle and another, softer, thud.

Ran blinked as none of this made sense. He tested the door knob then pushed open the door, all ready to exclaim some sort of nonsense about a fire and needing to get out of there when he saw what two people were doing. There lay Prodigy on the desk, his pants off, with the psychopath Berserker leaning over him, a malicious grin on his features at seeing Ran, "What inappropriate timing, Aby."

Ran blinked again, pinkened slightly, then left and shut the door behind himself, calmly going down the hallway further. He didn't care if those two blew up at all with the building.

* * *

From: La Varla-chan 

Byakuya/Renji + puppies

Byakuya slid open the door to see who had knocked. Renji stood there, the front of his yukata... squirming. Byakuya blinked at the moving cloth then looked up at Renji's face, "What did you need?"

Renji blinked then looked away, rubbing at the back of his head, "Is Rukia here?"

Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest, still barring entrance to the red head, "No." He gave him one last look then reached to close the door again.

Renji felt like a child asking his friend's parent if his friend can come out to play, "Look, just tell her that I have something for her." He lifted a hand to push a furry head down back into his yukata.

Byakuya had the door half closed already, "What is that?"

Renji looked up at him with a grin, "Puppies."

Byakuya blinked at him, rolled his eyes lightly then closed the door all the way.

Renji shot the door the finger then turned to get the puppies something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, seeing as there were less of you requesting, I decided to just upload what I had. Hope more of you request this time!

* * *

From: Nasim

I really wish I was as creative as you, but I'm not. How about Haru/Matoko Taki + Nightmare... It's just that I always forget who Matoko is in a fic until they mention the bathroom incident. ----Yeah, that's the only way I remember him, too. XD

From: Crimson1

"Kind des Schicksals." Smile. I love that fic, and you make me blush for mentioning it. So happy you went back to the Farf coming in the window thing. Yes, Ran there to protect Kenken. Awesome! --- Everyone go read Crimson's stuff! XD And thankies again, darling!

From: Hot Soup11

Love to you, my dear. Your Farf/Ken + alarm clock inspired me; I have in mind something to write because of it. Looking forward to the next update! ---- Wow, thanks, Soup! You'll have to give me a link to that story/drabble.

* * *

From: Nasim

Haru/Matoko Taki + Nightmare

Taki made sure the scarf around the lower half of his face was tied tightly before he smooshed his back against the brick wall and crept down the hallway silently. He was a ninja! Yes, that's it, act like a ninja! Silent, mysterious, unseen. He poked his head slowly around the corner of the wall to peek down a different hallway. His plan was to make sure Haru wasn't lying, even after he'd "shown" him the truth just last year. The boy could have.. dyed his .. you know. Hair. Yes, hair.

Haru had his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the hallway that Taki was observing. He turned into the bathroom and paused only one second to look down past the wall at the corner where a head suddenly jerked out of sight. Haru smirked lightly then went into the bathroom and waited for Taki to open the door. He had his own surprise for the boy! It will prove once and for all that he never lied about his true hair color.

* * *

From: Crimson1

Ran/Ken + labor (m-preg via "Kind des Schicksals")

Ken looked in the mirror and gasped again, leaning against the dresser next to the full length mirror that Ran so adored looking at them both in along with the rather large belly of Ken's. He'd stand behind his

brunette with his arms lovingly around him, fingers caressing over the new life inside him. Only in private was he so loving, and Ken often longed to get him alone just to hear him say those words...

But at the moment, sweat was breaking out on Ken's tanned skin and the pained expression in his own eyes gave him a strange feeling. He lifted the shirt he wore and stared hard at the stomach currently giving him pains. What the hell was going o... oh... Ken blinked then looked up into his own eyes, those eyes wide and unbelieving, "Holy Lord... RAN!" He panted lightly in anxiety and a bit of pain.

He only had to wait for a few moments before the red head opened the door and frowned at him, "What's wrong?" Ran stepped closer to him and steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, "Ken?"

Ken looked up at him, looking more like a scared wild animal, "I'm… holy shit… I'm going into labor!"

Ran blinked for a moment, opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it, then shook his head and grabbed the boy's arm to lead him out of the flower trailer and to one of their cars, grabbing up a packed suitcase as he went. They didn't think he'd actually go into labor. They kind of figured the doctor would just someday say, "Oh, you should come in today and we'll get that kid out of there, how about that?"

* * *

From: Hot Soup11

YohjixSchuldig + laundromat

There was one chore, and one chore alone, that Schuldich loved to do. Laundry. He'd always volunteer to do it, stating that he was bored enough to do anything, really. It's not like he cares if anyone knows why he goes there, but it's all part of the game. He'd load up the large bag of clothes and sheets and towels, then drag himself with it and some soap to the afore agreed upon Laundromat. Of course, it was always absurdly late and at a 24/7 place.

There was one chore, and one chore alone, that Yohji loved to do. Laundry. He'd always volunteer to do it, stating that he had to do 'something' on the night that he didn't have a hot date, or he would go crazy. It's not like he cares if anyone knows why he goes there, but it's all part of the game. He'd load up the large bag of clothes and sheets and towels, then drag himself with it and some soap to the afore agreed upon Laundromat. Of course, it was always absurdly late and at a 24/7 place.

Hot skin slipped against the slick metal of the washer in a rhythmic fashion, the washer bouncing with both the body's undulating and it's own spinning motion. Schuldich slid up onto the top of the washer as Yohji leaned over him, pushing in and resuming the rhythm. This one chore came with a partner for some fun. Maybe that's why the both of them love this chore so much….

* * *

From: MissAyachan

Ran/Ken + flowers

Ran stood before him, silent as always. His suitcase was held in one hand and he studied Ken. But Ken had his head down. He couldn't think of anything to say to the red head. He was leaving him. No, leaving Weiss. There was no relationship to be left, other than teammate. Not with Ken.

Ken had thought about bringing flowers for his crush, giving him a pleasant memory before he left him forever. But then he figured Ran wouldn't want the remembrance of a flower shop as he left. But what could he say, what could he do to tell Ran to remember him? He should say something, really.

He looked up and opened his mouth, but Ran's back was already to him and he was already weaving through the crowd to get on his plane. Ken's eyes filled with tears that he refused to shed, "Wait for me, Ran. I'll find you again." He silently turned after another moment and left the airport to go for a long ride on his bike.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, seeing as my requests for Drabbles are at an all time low, I think I'll move onto something else. Don't worry, it'll still be drabbles, it's just that it won't be requested anymore. I it will come off the list at the community on LiveJournal, Fics100 (or something like that) and I will probably restrict myself to RanKen and the WK'verse. Hope you read those, too! If you still want to request here, that's fine, just don't expect me to update much. This update is only 2 pages long, so don't expect much.

* * *

From: Crimson1 

I'm so upset people aren't continuing to give you prompts; this is so much fun. Well, you can believe that I will not stop. ----- Why thank you! And thanks for continuing to give me something to do. XD

From: La Varla-chan

Since you're short on subjects (and it's such an elation to get custom drabble!), I'll request another. ----- Wow, I didn't know I handed out elation! That's good to know!

From: Nasim

I'll have you know the last one made me cry. God I love Ken so much it's frightening. As always I'm insanely jealous and can't wait for more;)! ----- Nyah! I love Ken more than you do! P So glad you're enjoying my writings.

From: Gillian Sillis

Hey, I've already had a lot of fun reading these little drabbles. Sadly it seems you are running out of suggestions so here I go. And yes I confess: Ran and Ken are my favorite pairing! ----- Yay! A fellow Ranken'er! -hugs you- Thanks for reading!

* * *

From: Crimson1 

Hisoka/Tsuzuki + chocolate frosting

Tsuzuki always had to stop for sweets when they were on Earth. This

time he ordered a rather large donut with chocolate frosting. Hisoka

only got a small container of donut holes and settled down at a table

with him to eat their sweets.

Hisoka stared off at something for most of the time, thinking on their

current case, but soon looked back at his partner and blinked, "You've

got.." He pointed at the man's face, "Uh.. frosting..." He looked

around for the napkin dispenser.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki blinked at him, having been interrupted in his own

thoughts.

Damn, no napkins. Hisoka pointed at him again, "Uhmm.. oh, never mind."

He leaned forward and wiped off most of the frosting with one finger.

He stuck that finger into his own mouth and leaned back in his chair

again, apparently satisfied with his partner's state of cleanliness.

Tsuzuki blinked again, then touched at the spot to clean off the rest

of it, staring at his partner with a bit of a blush. Hisoka, as usual,

ignored him.

* * *

From: La Varla-chan 

Yuki/Tohru + Hello Kitty

Tohru was already wearing one of those mindless smiles of hers when Yuki came towards her desk. She was surrounded by her closest friends, including Kyo. This was her birthday but for some reason she didn't want the entire school to know, just her friends. So Yuki decided he had to give her the present now, rather than later. School meetings and such would take up his time later on in the day.

She looked up at him, "Ah, Yuki-kun!"

He smiled back to her then slid the small wrapped box towards her, "Here you are, Honda-san. Happy birthday." Kyo gave him a look and Yuki knew he hadn't gotten her anything, yet. Yuki only gave him a bit of a smirk. Stupid cat.

She opened the paper carefully, so as to keep it to reuse for something else, then opened the box and let out a girlish 'awwwwwww'. She took the present out of the little box and held it up, a Hello Kitty keychain and charm for her school bag, "Yuki-kun! Thank you so much!" Kyo grumbled and looked out the window. Yuki only nodded with a smile before the teacher came in to settle the class down.

* * *

From: Nasim 

Tatshua/Ryuichi + "Ryu on T.V."

Popcorn? Check.

Litres of coke? Check.

Television? Check.

Working tape recorder? Check.

Remote control? Check.

Tatsuha looked over the list one last time then finally settled in front of the TV with all of the above. He looked at his watch and frowned. He still had 14 minutes before the show even started. With a huff he turned on the TV and went to the digital channel guide just to make sure he remembered the channel correctly. of course he did. He turned to the correct channel and settled in for a bit of wait, the remote control already in his hand and one finger already hovering over the record button.

By the time the program was coming on, he was dozing, finger still over the record button. Just as the show started, his head jerked up and the button was pushed. There was no way he was missing his Ryu on TV. No way in hell!

* * *

From: Gillian Sillis 

Ran/Ken + hairdryer (request: sexy)

Ken sighed as he lay on the bed, in just his boxers. He had wanted to

surprise the red head when he came out of the shower but Ran had been

in there forever. Ken glanced a the clock then grumbled to himself.

Ran really likes to primp himself after a shower, didn't he. He

blinked as he heard the hairdryer click on, then buried his face into

his pillow for a second.

After that second, he lifted his head, a grin on his face. He got up

off the bed, tossed off the boxers, then snuck to the bathroom door and

opened it as quietly as he could. Ran stood there with just a towel

around his waist, blow drying his hair with his eyes closed. Goal!

Ken snuck up behind the red head and dropped the towel. Ran blinked

his eyes open and looked at Ken through the mirror, "Hn?"

Ken shrugged and kissed at his shoulder, pressing up against his back

and bottom, hands already wandering over the sleek and slightly damp

body of his lover, "Just wanted to say Hi. So..." Grope. "Hi."


	9. Chapter 9

Obviously, I'm not caring about the format, anymore. It's pis... err... making me mad. Now it won't do spaces between paragraphs! WTF? But keep them coming, folks, and I'll keep writing. Unfortunately I haven't started the other Drabble story, simply because I'm still trying to figure it out. XD

* * *

From: Gillian Sillis 

Okay, seeing as you don't mind getting new suggestions, how about this

one (I challenge you!): pairing is of course Ran and Ken and the

object is a pregnancy test (a used pregnancy test). Now you can't go

of in the direction of Crimson1's story (Kind des Schickals which is

great by the way) men can't get pregnant yet. --- Got it, thanks for

still requesting!

* * *

From: Crimson1 

I love you. Wait, have I said that too often? You listed

FFAC, right? Then I want YazooxKadaj + why Yazoo shows so little skin

compared to his brothers. I figured you could have some fun with that.

--- One can never hear "I love you" too much! I feel all warm and

fuzzy. Hnn, Yazoo in charge, huh? Kadaj will have to be in one of his

moods...

* * *

From: ExtremeToast 

NYA! I'M SO SORY! I haven't reviewed in FOREVER! I'll still be you

fangirl! That Ran/Ken one was so cute! "So..." grope

"Hi." XD That was awesome! --- Glad you're still alive! Good to see

you back.

* * *

From: Gillian Sillis 

RanKen + used pregnancy test

Ran grumbled as he dug through the closet, alone in the room he shared

with Ken, for now. He'd been searching for his favorite orange sweater.

Ken must have hidden it again. That boy sure did like playing silly

games.

He umphed as a box fell out of the top of the closet where he was

rummaging. It fell into his arms, but had opened and overturned,

spilling its contents onto the floor. He guiltily looked down at Ken's

memories then knelt to pick them all up and put them back into the box.

A soccer ball plushy that looked like it had been through a tornado and

only barely lived. A few ticket stubs from various soccer games. A small

trophy that said "Best Friend - 1st Place". A pressed daisy and

gentian entangled with a bow of blue ribbon. A picture of a stern

looking man holding the hand of a chocolate haired youth, tears in the

child's eyes as they stood in a traditional Japanese graveyard. A used

pregnancy test. A pretty leaf with...

Wait.. a used pregnancy test? He picked up the plastic object in a

ziplock bag and stared hard at it. The little window was by now

colorless, but the cream color of it indicated it had been used

already.

"I uhmm... guess I should explain that, huh?" Ken grinned sheepishly at

his lover from the doorway and rubbed the back of his head, "Yuriko..

uhmm..." He flushed a bit as Ran watched him, and looked down in a

bit of shame.

Ran placed it back into the box and closed the lid, then stood up, "I

understand."

"You do?" Ken looked up in complete surprise, having figured Ran

would at least yell at him for keeping such an unsanitary thing.

"Yes, I do." Ran pushed the box back up onto the shelf then turned to

look at his lover. Ken's eyes were so wide, as if he had expected Ran

to do something more violent. He understood that Yuriko represented a

turning point in Ken's life, and he wouldn't have him any other way.

So he stepped up to the surprised boy and kissed him warmly on the

forehead before brushing past him and walking down the hallway.

Ken smiled and touched his forehead as his lover walked away, then

looked up at the box before closing their door and following Ran,

"Neeeee, did you find that hideous sweater, yet?"

* * *

From: Gillian Sillis 

Ran/Ken + truly heinous lamp with the hideous sweater of Ran

The plush chair creaked under the two men's weight. Ken had crawled up onto Ran's lap, straddling him and kissing him deeply. The make out session had only just begun and Ken's greedy hands were already pushing up Ran's sweater to slide over bare porcelain skin. Ran gave out a groan and lifted his arms as Ken tugged the orange sweater up and off of him, breaking the kiss for it. Ken brought the sweater down and smelled it, "Mmm.. Ran smell... even on such a hideous sweater, the wearer of which likes heinous lamps..." He glanced at the lamp on the table next to them, "It still smells good." He grinned at his lover.

Ran didn't look too happy about the comments at all and as Ken's smile started to fade, he reached to slide his fingers down his thighs. He grabbed the boy's hips and pushed him off of his lap. Ken squwacked and fell backwards onto his butt in a tangle of orange sweater and limbs. Ran stood up then fought with the brunette to put the sweater on him correctly, "You'll learn to like my tastes, Ken, or else. You'll wear this sweater for the rest of the day or no sex for a week."

Ken's green eyes widened and he tugged the sweater down over his chest, "You're so not fair!"

Ran only smirked, "Orange really isn't your color." He stood up again, brushed off his hands and left the room, leaving a pouting brunette to plan his own revenge... wearing a hideous orange sweater.

* * *

From: Crimson1 

YazooxKadaj + why Yazoo shows so little skin compared to his brothers

Kadaj looked up from his seated position at Yazoo sitting across from

him. He tapped his fingers on the table between them, eyes narrowed at

his brother, "Why can't I read you, brother?"

Loz looked between the two, hands dangling in his lap, limp and empty,

tears in his eyes.

Yazoo simply smirked at his leader-type brother, one hand lazily

swirling some of his long silver hair between his fingers, "Are you

loosing your touch, Kadaj? I said I'd win, and I am."

Kadaj made a sour face at him and looked down at his own nearly nude

form then back up at Yazoo's completely clothed form, "Fine. Two pair,

King high." He set down his cards with a smirk.

Yazoo only smiled and set down his own cards, "Trio of Jacks. This is

why I wear more than you two." He looked between the other two nude

forms then stood up and stretched, "Well, since the game is over, I'm

going out." He strode for the door to the sounds of Kadaj growling and

Loz sobbing.

* * *

From: Alex Fruity! 

Yohji/Aya + Anatidaephobia (The fear that wherever you are, a duck is

watching! XD CRACK)

"Oh, come on, Aya! You're not that smart. I'm sure I know just as

many words as you do." Yohji spoke around the cigarette in his mouth,

boredly looking around. This mission was bull crap. He and Aya were

just supposed to sit here in Seven while Omi and Ken went in. How

boring. So they had started chatting, surprisingly enough.

Aya rolled his eyes, still watching the door to the building across the

street. Once their teammates came out, they can go back to their warm

apartments, "Oh, yes, I'm quite sure you are correct."

Yohji snapped narrow green eyes at him, "You just try me!"

Aya thought for a moment, his head tilting to one side before turning

to look at him, "Define anatidaephobia."

Yohji stared at him for a few long moments, smoke trailing up from his

cigarette, "Uh... could you use that in a sentence?"

Aya smirked and shook his head, "Told you so."

* * *

From: ExtremeToast 

continuation on Farfarello/Aya + cactus

The next week, after Aya had nearly forgotten about the encounter with

the patched one, a mission came to Weiss.

"Weiss, this factory is making dangerous poisons for the Iranian army.

Destroy the building after getting the target, Imrai. Weiss, destroy

the tomorrows of the dark beasts."

The factory itself looked pretty much deserted, which relieved both Ken

and Omi's consciousness'. Omi set up the bombs, taking Aya with him.

Ken and Yohji made their way to the target's office.

Omi set up another detonator and hooked it up then sighed and stood up,

"Just three more, Abyssinian, then we can..." He blinked as Farfarello

melted out of the shadows, holding a dying cactus in his hands, water

dripping out of the pot. Aya's sword was immediately pointed at him.

Farf only frowned, "I have a question, Red."

Aya just stared, so Farf went ahead and asked, "How do I keep this

thing alive?"

(I can just picture Aya falling over in true anime style. XD)


	10. Chapter 10

Once again making a shorter chapter, just to get it out.

* * *

From: Crimson1 

I love you! I just about died laughing when i realized they were playing strip poker. Oh, I will never tire of this. I forget, is Fake one you'll do? ---- Fake is not on my list. I haven't read it nor seen the anime at all. Thanks for the continued requests, though!

From: ExtremeToast

XD That was so cool! How the hell do you kill a cactus? And for that matter, where the hell is Irania? How 'bout a Schuldig/Crawford + the hamster dance? XD I know...weird...love and snoodles! squees and glomps ---- It's not Irania, it's Iranian. As is from Iran.

From: Gillian Sillis

You've tortured my poor Kenken! How could you condemn the poor boy to wear that hideous orange sweater of Ran! Ah I really hope that Ken will be able to get his revenge. Pairing Ran/Ken and the object is a kitten. Ken has gotten a kitten and neglects Ran a bit which makes Ran jealous and so a war between the kitten and Ran starts for Ken's attention. ---- Because I love my Kenken, that's why I torture him. Tough love... or something like that. XD

* * *

From: Crimson1

Vincent/Yazoo + why Yazoo's weapon is called "Velvet Nightmare"

"Have you ever noticed, Vincent?" Yazoo pulled his gun up to the black haired man's temple with a smirk. He'd already trapped Vincent in a corner of the small inn room they were in. He knew Vincent could get out at any moment using his fog powers, but for some reason the man stayed between Yazoo's outstretched hands, looking defiantly up into his pretty eyes. "That nightmares start out so wonderful? They feel like velvet at first, soft and unassuming."

The gun barrel made its way slowly down Vincent's cheek and jaw line, Yazoo's head tilted and eyes on the barrel as it moved over porcelain skin, "The nightmare may progress fast or slow, but it always starts out so pleasant and warm. And it always ends up so lonely... so devoid of all life." The barrel had by now reached the bottom of Vincent's chin. He pushed it upwards, tilting Vincent's head back and pulled the trigger.

Click. Vincent winced but nothing else happened. He let out a held breath. Still alive, even though Yazoo's demented laughter filled the room. Vincent closed his eyes as he felt a wet tongue slide over his throat up to where the barrel had once been pressed to the underside of his chin, the sound of the "velvet nightmare" clattering to the floor filled his ears.

* * *

From: ExtremeToast

Schuldig/Crawford + the hamster dance

Once again Crawford came home to Schuldich's laughter. And like usual, it's not a good thing. He came in further to lean against the doorway to Nagi's room, observing Schu sitting beside the more somber brunette at his computer. Both were laughing! Strange.

Crawford frowned and finally spoke up, "What is going on in here?"

Schu turned to grin to him, "Remember how I found the red headed kitten's weakness? Now I've found the youngest kitten's weakness, thanks to Naggles." He reached to ruffle the boy's hair.

As Nagi fixed his hair again, Crawford felt a smirk coming on, "And tell me what that is then."

Suddenly extremely cheesy music started from the computer. Schu started laughing again, "Hamster Dance!"

Crawford rolled his eyes and headed for his own room again, swearing to never believe Schu and his "weakness" statements.

* * *

From: Gillian Sillis

Ran/Ken + Ken's new kitten

Ken had found a kitten outside in the cold. He named it Patches. He nursed it back to health and coddled it all the time. Damn kitten. Taking up all of Ken's time for itself. Selfish.

Aya sat in his chair in the living room, arms crossed over his chest, violet eyes glaring at the kitten sitting on the floor before him. The kitten looked back at him, not willing to break the eye contact just as much as Aya refused to look away. Both glared at the other as if this were a test of willfulness. Which ever broke contact first leaves Ken alone for at least a day so that the other may monopolize his time. Aya had carefully intoned this plan to the kitten with his eyes, who had promptly sat and stared at him as if completely understanding the game and its implications.

Patches mewed at him, bright blue eyes boring into violet. Aya snorted. No attempt at cuteness will win this game. Ken was his, not the kitten's.

From the stairs Ken rolled his eyes annoyedly, "Will you two ever stop this? You've been staring at each other for a half an hour now!"

No clear winner this time as Ken scooped up the kitten and settled himself into Aya's lap. Perhaps they both won. This time. Next time, one couldn't be so sure.

* * *

From: Fruity

Yohji/Aya + vasectomy

"Thanks, Ken." Aya crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the bed.

"Not a problem, glad to help." Ken grinned and nodded his head. Everything was right in the world.

They looked down at the bed for a few silent moments before Ken grinned, "You know... there is something else we could get done here."

Aya looked over at Ken and blinked, "But this is all I asked your help for."

"I know! I'm just saying."

Ken was quiet as Aya stared at him, waiting for the rest of the story, so to say. He finally sighed and rolled his eyes, "What exactly could we get done now?"

Ken looked up at him and grinned again, "Get him a vasectomy. Think sex would be less pleasurable that way?"

Aya blinked then shoved Ken out of his room, "I did not have you help me tie him up to get him fixed." Besides, he'd never want Yohji to not have pleasure with him.

On the bed, the bound and gagged Yohji thrashed angrily. That is until Aya started to undress and locked the door. Very soon, Yohji was in heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

**_NEW_**: Now accepting **DragonLance** drabble requests! No longer accepting Bleach drabble requests, unless I love you very much (Crimson and Gillian and Toast) due to not watching it in ... years! Also accepting Ouron Highschool Host Club and Princess Princess requests! Only characters currently in fansubbing episodes out, please. I have not read these manga's.

I only got two requests this time, so I might as well slap them up. Advertise for me, ne? I'd love to keep this going for you guys, seeing as you keep handing me positive reviews, but if I only get this many for each chapter, I may as well stop this.

* * *

From: Gillian Sillis 

You always are able to get me to laugh. It was nice to hear from you again. You always manage to get me in a good mood. Arigato! ---- Hey, glad I could help!

From: Crimson1

You're not getting enough prompts, you poor thing, well I shall keep requesting to you till you say you've had enough. I loved my drabble to DEATH. Exactly what I was hoping for. Gorgeous. I also found the Ran/Ken one ridiculously funny and wonderful. Well done. ---- I'm so glad people still like my writing. :P Still not getting enough prompts, though.

* * *

From: Crimson1 

Seitan Taisei Son Goku x Sanzo + Sanzo's arm covers

"This is not funny!" Sanzo batted the shirt that was tossed at him. It belonged to Goku who was now pulling on Sanzo's black arm covers with a laugh.

Gojyo, now dressed in Hakkai's green shirt, tied on the violet sash with a grin, "Oh, come on! This is great! It's a good way to keep ourselves safe from any more clones!"

Even Hakkai nodded, "He does have a point, Sanzo." He smiled and pulled on the brown leather jacket he'd gotten from Gojyo. Sanzo snorted and tackled Goku to get his fan back. Goku struggled to keep a hold of it but soon found it smacking him in the head. Hard.

"Oooow! Sanzo!" Goku whined then went back to struggling as Sanzo tore at his clothes to get it off of him and get himself dressed properly again. Gojyo pulled Sanzo off of the boy and sat on him with a grin. Greedy hands started pulling off the rest of Sanzo's outfit. Sanzo was quite sure he saw something in those red eyes he'd never want to see again... desire. So he fought tooth and nail to keep his clothes. At least Hakkai was decent enough to try to pull Goku's shirt on over the blonds' head!

* * *

From: Gillian Sillis 

Ran/Ken + an old love letter from Kase

Ken sat in his window seat, a sheet of paper dangling from his fingers, wrinkled and folded over a few times, obviously old and loved. The brunette stared out the window with a little smile on his soft lips. Ran leaned in the doorway to watch him silently for a few moments, then took a step into the room, "Ken?"

Ken looked up at him and dropped the paper onto the seat before standing up and going to the red head. He wrapped his arms up around Ran's neck and kissed him gently, "Yes'm?"

Ran put his arms around Ken's waist tightly and held onto him. He eyed the piece of old paper on the window seat then looked back to the loving eyes of his boyfriend, "What is that, then?"

Ken shrugged, "A love letter that pales in comparison to yours." Ran only raised an eyebrow, so Ken continued, "It's from Kase. A long time ago. It's very boyish and doesn't reveal much. I do prefer your lines of prose to that, though, so I was considering tossing it out."

Ran returned Ken's smile then leaned in to kiss him again, "Do as you wish, of course. I know you've moved on from him, though."

Ken chuckled, "I have. Straight into your arms just as you planned. Evil dictator, you."

Ran snickered, "If you were in my plans from the beginning I wouldn't have attacked you back then."

"Aaah, but that's the brilliance of your plan! Kept me on my toes the entire time." Ken retorted and they both chuckled, forgetting the crumpled sheet of paper on the window ledge as they spun their own poetry for each other.


End file.
